Selfish Love KyuSung
by cloudwin
Summary: Ketika Kyuhyun dihadapkan pada kenyataan yang begitu pahit,bahwa dirinya tidak akan lama lagi hidup di dunia ini,apa yang akan dia lakukan untuk orang yang dicintainya? Apa dia akan melepas kekasihnya tersebut atau memenjarakannya dalam cinta yang egois? Pair Kyusung


**FF/KYUSUNG/ SELFISH LOVE :: ONESHOOT**

Main Cast : Yesung, Kyuhyun, Siwon (yang lainnya akan muncul seiring cerita)

Pairing : KyuSung (Kyuhyun Yesung)

Disclaimer : mereka semua milik Tuhan, saya hanya meminjam nama

mereka kecuali Yesung itu milik saya.

Dan ff ini murni dari otak saya sendiri

Genre : Hurt, Romance, Angst

Rate : T

Warning : Yaoi, BL, Typo(s) bertebaran dimana-mana, tidak sesuai EYD dll

Ketika dia dihadapkan pada kenyataan yang begitu pahit,bahwa dirinya tidak akan lama lagi hidup di dunia ini,apa yang akan dia lakukan untuk orang yang dicintainya? Apa dia akan melepas kekasihnya tersebut atau memenjarakannya dalam cinta yang egois?

Happy Reading

Kyuhyun duduk disebuah bangku taman di tengah kota, ia sedang menunggu namjachingunya. Ia menatap kearah langit, membiarkan sinar matahari menerpa wajahnya. Sorot matanya terlihat begitu sedih,,

' Apa aku terlalu mengikatnya dengan cintaku yang egois ini' batinnya.

_**Flash Back On**_

" _Sungie Baby,,," teriak Kyuhyun. ia melihat seorang namja tampan memeluk Sungie atau Yesung. Kyuhyun tidak suka melihat namjachingunya dipeluk-peluk sama namja lain. Aura kecemburuan sangat terasa diwajah Kyuhyun._

" _Kyunnie,," Yesung segera melepas pelukan namja tersebut dan menghampiri Kyuhyun. Yesung tidak menyadari bahwa aura kecemburuan sedang meliputi diri namjachingunya. _

_Namja tampan tadi menghampiri Yesung dengan Kyuhyun. Senyuman tidak pernah lepas dari wajahnya. " Sungie Hyung, ini siapa?" tanya nya penasaran._

_Yesung hanya tersenyum mendengar penuturan namja tampan itu, sedangkan Kyuhyun,dia hanya melongo ketika mendengar namja itu memanggil namjachingunya dengan panggilan 'Sungie Hyung'. Selama ini Kyuhyun tidak boleh mengijinkan siapapun memanggil Yesung dengan panggilan Sungie atau Yesungie._

" _Siwon-ah, kenalkan ini namjachinguku,,Cho Kyuhyun,," ujar Yesung_

" _Naneun Choi Siwon imnida,," ujar Siwon tersenyum. Ia mengulurkan tangannya kearah Kyuhyun._

_Kyuhyun tidak langsung menjawab, ia menatap dingin namja yang bernama Siwon itu. Beberapa detik kemudian, Kyuhyun segera menarik tangan Yesung meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Sedangkan Yesung hanya terdiam dan mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun._

_Yesung merasakan Kyuhyun terlalu erat mencengkram tangannya, ia meringis kesakitan tapi Yesung tidak berani mengatakannya. Yesung tau Kyuhyun sedang marah, tapi Yesung tidak tahu alasan kenapa Kyuhyun marah._

_Setelah merasakan cukup jauh, Kyuhyun melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dari tangan Yesung. Sekarang dia menatap tajam kearah Yesung. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak mengucapkan satu katapun._

" _Kyunnie~~~ kau marah denganku?" tanya Yesung. Dia sedih melihat Kyuhyun diam seperti ini._

" _Aniyo~~~"_

" _Tapi aku merasa kau sedang marah padaku,," ucap Yesung. Matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca seperti sedang menahan tangis._

_Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya, ia tidak suka melihat Yesung menangis. Segera direngkuhnya tubuh mungil Yesung kedalam pelukannya. " Aku tidak marah kepadamu,Baby… hanya saja…"_

" _Hanya saja apa Kyunnie?" ujar Yesung sambil menyandarkan kepalanya kepundak Kyuhyun._

_Kyuhyun segera melepas pelukannya, " Baby,,aku tidak suka kau dekat-dekat dengan namja lain." ucap Kyuhyun serius_

_Yesung tersenyum,ah,lebih tepatnya menyeringai " Kau cemburu,eoh?" goda Yesung_

" _Ne Baby, aku cemburu,, aku tidak ingin orang lain merebutmu dariku,," jawab Kyuhyun. _

_Yesung hanya terdiam mendengar penuturan jujur dari Kyuhyun. Ia melangkah mendekati Kyuhyun dan kemudian memeluknya,, " Kyunnie, selamanya aku milikmu,, aku tidak bisa mencintai namja lain lagi,,hanya kau Kyunnie,,hanya kau yang selalu ada dihatiku,,"_

_Kyuhyun tidak menjawab,, ia mengeratkan pelukannya kepada Yesung. " Saranghae Baby,,Jeongmal Saranghae,,"_

_**Flash Back Off**_

** Selfish Love **

_Grap_

Kyuhyun merasakan sepasang tangan mungil memeluk dirinya, " Kau telat Baby,," ujar Kyuhyun. dia tidak perlu melihat siapa yang memeluk dirinya,karena dia sudah mengingat dengan jelas dekapan hangat ini hanya berasal dari namjachingunya.

" Mianhae Kyunnie,,, kau taukan kalau Eomma selalu saja menyuruhku melakukan seseuatu sebelum aku pergi keluar,," ujar Yesung sambil mempoutkan bibirnya, ia mendudukan dirinya disamping Kyuhyun. Yesungpun menutup matanya membiarkan angin membelai rambut dan wajahnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, ia melakukan hal serupa seperti namjachingunya " Baby,, kalau aku pergi apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Yesung membuka mata, dan segera mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Kyuhyun. Pertanyaan Kyuhyun bagai petir ditelinga Yesung,, dia tidak pernah memperkirakan hal tersebut karena dia percaya Cho Kyuhyunnya akan selalu bersamanya.

" Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu, Kyunnie?"

" Aniyo Baby,,aku hanya ingin tahu saja,," ujar Kyuhyun sambil membuka matanya.

Yesung terdiam cukup lama, ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa,karena pertanyaan tersebut tidak pernah terlintas dalam pemikirannya.

" Baby,,"panggil Kyuhyun, ia menatap cemas kearah Yesung. " Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau diam saja?"

" Gwenchana Kyu,," ujar Yesung. Ia tersenyum manis kepada Kyuhyun tapi didalam hatinya ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya terus ketika Kyuhyun mengucapkan kalimat itu.

" Ya sudah,,kita pulang" Kyuhyun menggandeng tangan Yesung, melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan taman tersebut, "Baby,,malam ini kau menginap di apartementku ya?" pinta Kyuhyun.

" Hng,,, baiklah Kyunnie,,"

** Selfish Love **

_Yesung berjalan menyusuri sebuah taman yang sangat indah. Ia merasa asing dengan tempat ini,tapi ia memutuskan untuk terus berjalan. Yesung dapat melihat sebuah danau yang indah, dan dia juga melihat seorang namja yang sedang duduk dipinggir danau tersebut._

_Yesung berjalan mendekati namja tersebut, ia terkejut ketika mengetahui namja itu adalah Kyuhyun, namjachingunya._

" _Kyunnie,," _

" _Baby,, untuk apa kau kesini?" tanya Kyuhyun. dia berpakaian serba putih dan wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat._

" _Seharusnya aku yang bertanya kepadamu? Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Yesung bingung. Yesung duduk disamping Kyuhyun._

" _Aku,,,Aku akan tinggal ditempat ini nantinya Baby,," ujar Kyuhyun " Tempat ini sangat indah bukan?" Kyuhyun tersenyum,,bukan senyum seperti biasa yang dilihat oleh Yesung,, ada yang berbeda dengan senyuman Kyuhyun yang ini._

" _Ne Kyunnie,, tempat ini sangat indah,," ujar Yesung. Dia melihat sekeliling danau itu,, " Apa aku juga boleh tinggal ditempat ini?" tanya nya._

" _Shireo Baby,, belum saatnya kamu tinggal ditempat ini,," tolak Kyuhyun._

" _Waeyo Kyunnie? Kalau kau tinggal ditempat ini,berarti aku juga akan tinggal ditempat ini bukan?" tanya Yesung bingung._

_Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kemudian membawa Yesung kedalam pelukannya. Setelah itu,dia bangun dari duduknya dan berjalan pergi menjauhi Yesung._

_Yesung hanya dapat meneriakkan nama Kyuhyun,, tanpa terasa airmatanya terus jatuh membasahi kedua pipinya._

" Kyunnieee!"

" KYUNNNIIIEEE! KAU DIMANA? KYUNNIIEEE,,,"

" KYUNNIIEEEEEE"

Yesung terbangun dengan keringat bercucuran,, " Kyu~~Kyunnie~~~hiks,,hiksss,,,"

Kyuhyun yang mendengar suara tangisan Yesungpun segera bangun,, " Baby,,kau kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan mata masih setengah tertutup.

" Kyunnie,,,hiks,,hiksss,,,," Yesung langsung memeluk erat Kyuhyun,,, " Hiks,,aku takut Kyu,,, Aku takut kehilanganmu,,hiks,,hikss,,"

Kyuhyun tersenyum miris,,iapun membelai rambut Yesung secara perlahan,, " Baby,,uljima,, kau lihat bukan bahwa aku masih disini bersamamu,,jangan takut lagi ne,," ucap Kyuhyun mencoba menenangkan Yesung.

" Tapi Kyu~~~ tadi aku mimpi bahwa kau akan meninggalkanku,,,hikss,,hikss,, aku takut,,aku takut Kyunnie,,"

" Uljima,,aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu Baby,,karena aku akan ada disini,," Kyuhyun menunjuk tepat kearah dadanya Yesung " Aku akan dihatimu untuk selamanya,,"

" Tapi kau janjikan tidak akan meninggalkanku?"

Kyuhyun terdiam,,dia tidak bisa menjanjikan hal tersebut kepada Yesung karena Kyuhyun takut tidak bisa memenuhi janjinya tersebut.

" Kyunnieee,,"

" Eh,,,ne baby,,aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu,," Kyuhyun kemudian mengecup bibir mungil Yesung dan mengajak namja itu tidur kembali.

** Selfish Love **

Kyuhyun terbangun saat merasakan sakit menyerang dirinya.

"Argh,,," Kyuhyun memegang kepalanya. Dia pun perlahan turun dari ranjangnya menuju kearah lemari pakaian. Kyuhyun mengambil sebotol obat dan meminumnya.

Setelah beberapa menit Kyuhyun tidak merasakan sakit lagi dikepalanya, ia berjalan kembali kearah namja manis yang sedang tertidur pulas. Kyuhyun pun duduk disamping namja tersebut dan perlahan ia membelai surai hitam namja itu

'Baby, aku tahu kalau aku egois. aku memenjarakanmu dalam cinta egois ini. Semua itu kulakukan karena aku tidak ingin ada yang merebutmu dariku' ucapnya dalam hati.

Dia terlihat begitu sedih ketika menatap malaikat hatinya tengah tertidur,wajahnya begitu damai dan sangat manis.

'Mianhae Baby, Mianhae,,' tak terasa liquid bening turun perlahan dari kedua matanya.

" Aku mohon nanti setelah aku pergi, aku ingin kau selalu mencintaiku, aku tidak ingin ada yang menggantikan posisiku dihatimu,,aku tidak ingin kau melupakanku... Ingatlah diriku dalam kenangan cintamu,,," ucap Kyuhyun perlahan. Dia tidak ingin membangunkan malaikat tidurnya.

Perlahan ia mencium pipi namja yang sedang tertidur itu, " Saranghae Sungie Baby,,Jeongmal Saranghae,, Aku akan bersamamu selalu,,aku akan ada disini,," ia menunjuk tepat dihati namja manis tersebut. " dan aku akan menjagamu dari atas sana,,"

Kyuhyun divonis menderita kanker otak stadium akhir 4 bulan yang lalu. Kenyataan yang begitu mengiris hatinya. Dunianya seakan runtuh mendengar apa yang dikatakan dokter, apa yang akan terjadi dengan Yesungnya? Bagaimana Yesungnya bisa hidup tanpa dirinya? Apakah dia akan sanggup meninggalkan Yesung sendirian?

Kyuhyun terus memikirkan semua itu. Sebenarnya,dia mempunyai rencana untuk berpisah dengan Yesung sekarang,, tapi apakah dia bisa hidup tanpa Yesung disisinya? Tentu dia tidak akan bisa, lalu apa yang harus dia lakukan ketika dirinya pergi meninggalkan Yesung?

Terbesit dalam pikirannya untuk mencarikan seseorang yang bisa menjaga Yesung ketika dirinya tidak ada didunia ini lagi, tapi Kyuhyun tidak rela jika namjachingunya menjadi milik orang lain, walaupun dirinya sudah meninggal.

Cintanya begitu egois bukan? Tapi itulah cintanya, cintanya terlalu egois untuk membaginya bersama orang lain.

Kyuhyun menghapus airmatanya dan berbaring disamping Yesung, dia menenggelamkan kepalanya didada hangat Yesung. Kyuhyun ingin merasakan dekapan hangat itu selagi dia bisa merasakannya.

** Selfish Love **

" Argh~~~" Kyuhyun memegang kepalanya. Sakit itu datang kembali, dia terus menahannya. " Argh~~~~" jerit Kyuhyun " Sakit~~~ Argh~~~Sakit~~~Argh~~ Sakit~~" Rasa sakit itu semakin menyiksanya,, dia sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan semua ini.

Apakah ini saatnya dia pergi dari dunia ini? Kyuhyun tidak tahu,,yang ia tahu sekarang hidungnya telah mengeluarkan darah segar, tubuhnya terasa kaku dan dia mulai kehilangan kesadarannya.

" Mianhae Baby,,Mian~Mianhae,,, Saranghae Sungie Baby" ucap Kyuhyun terakhir sebelum ia menutup mata untuk selamanya.

** Selfish Love **

Yesung berlari tergesa-gesa dengan air mata berlinang sepanjang lorong Rumah Sakit, Yesung begitu shock saat dirinya mendapat telepon dari sahabatnya yang mengabarkan bahwa Kyuhyun telah meninggal. Dia tidak mempercayai hal tersebut, dia ingin menyaksikannya sendiri.

_Brak_

Yesung membuka pintu ruangan tersebut dengan keras, jantungnya berdegup kencang ketika melihat semua sahabatnya berkumpul diruangan tersebut dalam keadaan menangis. Yesung melihat Eommanya menangis dipelukan Appanya, dia juga Eomma dan Appanya Kyuhyun. Matanya membulat besar ketika menyaksikan sesosok tubuh yang telah terbujur kaku,tidak bernyawa lagi.

Yesung memberanikan diri mendekati sosok tersebut, air mata telah memenuhi kedua matanya. Jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak ketika melihat Kyuhyun,, Yesung perlahan mengenggam jemari Kyuhyun.

" Kyu~~~ Kyunnie~~ Irreona~~~ Irreona Kyu,," ujar Yesung sambil menepuk pipi Kyuhyun perlahan. " Kau sudah berjanji kepadaku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku,,jadi aku mohon bangun sekarang juga,," ujar Yesung. " Hikss,,hiksss,," akhirnya isakan tangis terdengar juga dari mulut mungilnya.

" KYUHYUNNNNNN,,CHO KYUHYUNNNNNNN BANGUNNNN,," jerit Yesung histeris. Ia mulai menggoncang tubuh Kyuhyun yang sudah tidak bernyawa itu. " Hiks,,,Kyunnie,,,hiks,,,Kyuuuuuu,,,bangunnnn,,,"

Semua orang yang berada disana hanya bisa menangis melihat Yesung, hati mereka sama sakitnya seperti Yesung sekarang. Mereka juga merasakan kehilangan yang amat sangat dalam,, tapi mereka lebih tahu bahwa Yesunglah yang paling terpukul atas kepergian Kyuhyun.

" Kyunnie,,,Kyu,,,hiks,,,hiksss" Perlahan tubuh Yesung merosot jatuh kelantai, dia tidak mempunyai kekuatan untuk menopang berat tubuhnya. " Hiks,,hikss,, CHO KyuhyuNNNNNNNNNNNNN KENAPA KAU MENINGGALKAN KU SENDIRIIIII?" jerit Yesung sebelum akhirnya ia kehilangan kesadarannya.

** Selfish Love **

Dua hari semenjak hari kepergian Kyuhyun, Yesung selalu mengunci dirinya dikamar, dia tidak ingin bertemu atau berbicara dengan siapapun. Yang dia lakukan hanya terus menatap foto Kyuhyun-nya.

" Kyunnie,, kenapa kau meninggalkanku? Hiks,," ujar Yesung kepada foto Kyuhyun. Air mata terus mengalir di kedua pipinya. Yesung terus menangis semenjak kepergian Kyuhyun. Ia terlihat semakin kurus dan pucat, " Hiks,,hikss,,, kau jahat Kyu~~ Kau jahat,,, Hiks,,hikss,,,"

" Baby,,"

Yesung menghentikan tangisannya ketika mendengar seseorang memanggilnya.

"Baby,,"

Deg

Suara ini,,suara ini suara yang begitu ia rindukan dua hari ini. Yesung pun segera mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh kamar. Ia mencari sosok suara tersebut,,

" Baby,, aku disini,," ujar suara itu lagi.

Yesungpun menoleh kearah sampingnya, " Kyu~~ Kyunnie,,," Yesungpun langsung memeluk Kyuhyun. Rindu yang Yesung rasakan menguap begitu saja ketika dia melihat sosok najma yang begitu dia cintai. " Hiks,,hiks,," Yesungpun kembali menangis.

" Baby,,uljima ne,,sekarang aku ada disini bersamamu,," Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya. Ditatapnya wajah namja yang ada dihadapannya itu, perlahan Kyuhyun menghapus air mata yang mengalir dipipi Yesung.

" Baby,,,mianhae,, " ujar Kyuhyun. " Mianhae karena aku tidak memberitahumu semuanya,," Kyuhyun mulai menitikkan air matanya, hati nya begitu miris melihat namja yang dia cintai tersiksa seperti ini. " Seharusnya dari awal aku melepaskanmu,, seharusnya aku membiarkanmu bersama namja lain. Mianhae Baby,,"

Yesung kembali menangis mendengar namjachingunya meminta maaf kepada dirinya. " Ani Kyunnie,,ini bukan salahmu,,hiks,,," Yesung kembali memeluk Kyuhyun. Ia menghirup aroma tubuh Kyuhyun, aroma yang begitu disukai nya,aroma tubuh yang begitu ia rindukan selama ini.

" Walaupun kau melepasku, aku tidak akan pernah bisa mencintai namja lain Kyunnie,, aku sudah terlanjur mencintaimu,,hiks,,, hingga disetiap nafasku hanya ada namamu Kyu"

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menangis, ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk kekasih hatinya sekarang. " Baby, aku punya satu permintaan kepadamu,," ujarnya setelah beberapa lama dirinya diam.

" Katakan Kyu? Katakan apa permintaanmu?"

" Aku mohon carilah pengganti diriku,Baby. Aku tidak bisa menjagamu lagi,," ujar Kyuhyun menangis.

Yesung tidak menjawab,hanya air matanya terus mengalir turun. "Shireo Kyu,,aku tidak mau,, aku tidak mau mencari pengganti dirimu,, hiks,,hiks,,"

" Baby,,dengarkan aku ne,, " Kyuhyun kembali melepas pelukannya. "aku mohon Baby,, aku sudah tidak bisa menjagamu saat ini, kau membutuhkan seseorang untuk menjagamu,,"

Walau terasa berat untuk Kyuhyun melihat namjachingunya bersama yang lain tapi dia harus ikhlas. Dia tidak ingin egois lagi dengan mengekang Yesung dalam cintanya. Dia ingin melihat Yesung bahagia , tidak seperti keadaan Yesung yang sekarang ini.

" Aniyo Kyu,,aku tidak mau,," tolak Yesung lirih. Dia sudah tidak sanggup lagi mengeluarkan suaranya, karena terlalu lelah menangis.

" Aku mohon Baby,,lakukan ini untukku,," pinta Kyuhyun.

Akhirnya dengan terpaksa Yesung menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban iya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum disela tangisnya. " Gomawo Baby,, tapi aku punya satu permintaan lagi,,"

Yesung kembali menatap Kyuhyun,, " Apa itu?"

"Aku mohon nanti setelah aku menemukan seorang namja yang bisa menjagamu, aku ingin kau selalu mencintaiku, aku tidak ingin kau melupakanku... Ingatlah diriku selalu dalam hatimu dan dalam setiap hembusan nafasmu,,," ujar Kyuhyun.

Dia memang membiarkan Yesung bersama namja lain,tapi ia masih seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang egois terhadap cintanya. Ia ingin Yesung selalu mengingat akan dirinya.

" Saranghae Kyunnie,,Jeongmal Saranghae,,hiks,,,aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu,, tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan posisimu dihatiku selamanya"

Mereka berdua menangis bersama, mereka sama-sama tersiksa dengan keadaan seperti ini. Tapi ini lah kehidupan,apapun yang mereka rencanakan tidak akan selalu berjalan dengan mulus.

" Nado Baby,, Nado Saranghae," ujar Kyuhyun kembali memeluk Yesung untuk terakhir kalinya.

Setelah itu Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Yesung untuk terakhir kalinya, dia menyalurkan seluruh perasaannya kedalam ciuman tersebut.

_Aku akan menunggumu Baby,,aku akan menunggumu dialam sana,, terima kasih karena telah mencintaiku selama aku hidup didunia ini, terima kasih untuk semua yang telah kau berikan untukku Baby. Aku akan tetap melihatmu dari atas sana. Dan semoga kau bisa bahagia walaupun tanpa diriku disisimu.._

_Selamanya kau hanya milikku,Baby. Walaupun aku membiarkanmu bersama orang lain,tapi kau akan tetap menjadi milikku. Kim Yesung hanya milik Cho Kyuhyun selamanya…_

END

.

Annyeong saya kembali lagi dengan ff yang gaje ini.

Apakah angstnya terasa atau gagal?

Leave your RCL ne?

Gomawo


End file.
